


The Applicant

by Sundiver



Series: Sundiver's Steter Week 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Steter Week, Steter Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundiver/pseuds/Sundiver
Summary: The catch twenty-two is going to be Peter’s undoing. Also – Derek’s idiocy.





	The Applicant

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompt: Alpha!Peter  
> When I wrote the original of this story, I was in a mood. And by in a mood I mean – a foul mood, but I just I wanted it out of my head. It was an ambiguous open ending at best. A few days later I wrote a continuation of the original, so the open ending would be ‘more’ open in the sense if I decide to write more in this verse, the Steter HEA would be an option. And now – three weeks later, I discarded it all, and re-wrote the original story, giving it some new bits and a different ending. Hope it doesn’t show all that much.  
> This, also, leaves me story short from the planned seven stories for the Steter week. However, considering my utter dislike of the number seven – it’s the family curse, I tell you, everything bad happening to me and mine is somehow connected to the number seven – I decided to go with six stories and conveniently move the story for 27-th of July (seven again) to another date. Editing the story now, I’m much happier with it. Hope you, guys and gals, like it. Also, I think this version of Peter has more depth of character than the others. He’s kind of an asshole more than usual in this.  
> Soulmate AU, no surprises there. :)  
> Also, English is not my first language, and my works for the Steter Week are not yet beta read. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. As soon as my wonderful beta does her magic I’ll fix the stories.  
> Oh, I have tumblr now!  
> http://sundiver4steter.tumblr.com/

 

Peter Hale hated the yearly Blood Moon Gatherings.

Well, ‘hated’ was too strong of a word, but still, he had to sit through one tedious and boring interview after another.

There were so many people – supernatural or mere human in the know, who wanted to become a part of the Hale pack. He had to listen and assess petition after petition after petition, and it bored him to death.

It was more or less the same every time – small, greedy people wanting to get near the power and wealth the Hales represented.

Here and there, there would be people just wanting to be a part of a big and stable pack, and nothing screamed stability more than the Hale name, but Peter discarded those quickly, redirecting them to one of the smaller packs in Ney York. In Peter’s book there was nothing wrong in wanting to be a part of a stable family – pack was family after all. Offering your loyalty and devotion in return, however, was not enough. This was not what the Hale Pack was all about. You don’t get to be one of the four most powerful and influential Alphas on the East Coast by taking whoever offers you unconditional loyalty.

Peter loved power, and love wealth. He enjoyed his luxuries and the recognition he got. He also enjoyed people vying for his attention everywhere he went. Who wouldn’t?

So, he agreed – mostly – with Talia’s pack membership policy she had set up. He understood her reasoning and her motives. The Hale Fire a decade and some ago had rattled them all. They were powerful and influential back then, but they were targeted and almost killed back then too.

Now? Now no one would be able to touch them – hunter or otherwise. And the benefits of treating the Pack like a multinational corporation or political party paid off not only with safety, but with money and power as well. And Peter loved power, he was an Alpha after all.

Sometimes, in the debt of the night, or if he had too many drinks alone, Peter had his regrets for not being able to take in people he wanted for some reason or other. Bright people with potential, smart people who had nothing more to offer than their brains. Peter liked smart people. But he loved power more.

Sometimes, he just took a shine to someone, with no apparent reason - just like that - from first glance. People who he wished he was able to get just because he liked them for their quirky personality or people who were simply fascinating to him. He like those people too. But Peter loved power more.

Sometimes, there would be people that would stir his wolf and its natural need to protect and provide. A single father of two, a victim of abuse or a crime, or an accident. Or just someone who needed protection and stability in their lives. Peter would indulge his wolf for those. He helped those by giving them an assisting nudge from a far, but he wouldn’t take them in the Pack. That was not what the Hale Pack was about. You don’t immense power by being charitable. He regretted it in the deep of the night, when he was alone and a little tipsy. Regret was unpleasant feeling. So he chose, more times than not, not to be alone at night, and bask in his wealth and power – by bringing to bed a social light, a handsome and prospective man, an admirer. People, who would stroke his ego in more ways than one. Peter loved sex almost as much as he loved power.

But sometimes, in the middle of the night Peter wished his mate would make his move already! The wait for the human to get his bearings was getting tiresome.

Peter was the Alpha-Enforcer of the Hale Pack, he had no time for worthless sentiments like regret and empty wishes. Wishes won’t keep them safe. Power would. And Peter loved power.

But the Blood Moon Gathering, no matter how much it stroke his ego, was all and all – tedious. You can hear and scent and feel the admiration and yearning and lust for what you have just so much before it gets annoying.  Thank God the night was almost over and he was at his last scheduled applicant.

Peter Hale watched the young man sitting before him in the posh office. For some reason, the Alpha couldn’t draw his eyes away from him.

The young man was definitely good looking – tall, fit, a bit on the lanky side, long limbs, creamy white skin dotted with moles, sensual pink bow-shaped lips, cute, upturned nose, enchanting caramel-colored eyes brimmed with long eyelashes.

He was handsome in the masculine sort of way that was true, but any of his attributes were nothing by themselves, however put together made the… boy… - he was 24 to Peter’s 36, so he was a boy – enchantingly beautiful.

But Peter Hale was surrounded by beautiful people. His standing as an Alpha of the most powerful pack on the East Coast, was enough to guarantee that he had his pick of beautiful men and women. And he did – he had a different beautiful body warming his bed every night, despite the knowledge he had a mate somewhere – not very far - in the world. Being beautiful was not enough to catch Peter Hale’s attention for more than a few hours. Sometimes Peter wondered what his mate would look like and if his mate would rival all the beautiful people the Alpha was having his one-night-stands with in the looks department.

“So, you have double majored in psychology and criminology at twenty-two?” he remarked just to say something. The boy didn’t have what one would need to be accepted in the Hale pack. That was obvious by his cheap mass-marketed clothes. Granted, high-end mass-market, probably the best suit the boy had. It fit him well. Peter, however, was accustomed to custom-tailored suits, and nothing less would measure up.

“Yes” the boy nodded. “I finished high school at seventeen and went to NYU right away.”

“And how did you manage to afford it? Student loan?” Peter inquired.

“Full scholarship, actually.” The boy corrected him. “I have pretty high IQ, and I impressed them. They were scoping me since I was fifteen.”

Peter nodded. That _was_ impressive, Peter had always admired a keen mind.

“And you work in NYPD as junior detective? In homicide? How did you come to the job? Were you recommended?” he asked.

“Yes, two of my professors recommended me, and the fact my father’s a Sheriff helped a bit. Doesn’t matter, really, I got in, and I’m going through the ladder.”

“What are your goals for your future career?” Peter asked next.

Stiles shrugged.

“I’m not very ambitious I suppose. Senior detective, may be. Leading my own unit? But that’s a stretch. All I care about is catching the ‘bad guy’. May be later on I’ll go teach criminology in the NYU, I don’t know. I enjoyed tutoring and being TA.” Stiles shrugged.

Admirable, Peter had to admit, but not all that impressive.

“I see you own your apartment. You bought it outright, you don’t have a mortgage.” It was a small apartment in Brookline Heights, and from what Peter knew about the area and the charming brownstone buildings, it was most likely small, but cozy.

Stiles nodded.

“Where did you get the funds from, if I might ask?” Peter inquired.

“My mother’s life insurance, and I got lucky once on the stock market.” Stiles shrugged. And then added “And your family generosity helped.”

Peter’s head shot up from the papers to give the boy a piercing stare. Stiles just shrugged.

“My father is Sheriff John Stilinski. Former deputy John Stilinski, in Beacon Hills.”

Ah, Peter remembered it now. The deputy that saved them from the fire and dealt with Kate Argent. His family had been generous in their gratitude.

“So, that’s why you decided to apply to join the Hale pack as a human?” he asked to see the boy’s reaction.

Stiles shrugged.

“The Hale pack moved to New York. I moved to New York. We have mutual history. It seemed logical.”

Peter narrowed his eyes. Things were not computing.

“The ‘mutual history’ is too little to get you through the screening process.” Peter pointed out. “And one saving of our lives by your _father_ doesn’t guarantee you a place in the pack.”

The boy shrugged again.

“I know, but I think with everything else, it would add up in my favor.”

Peter nodded more to himself. It did make sense, but was quite a flimsy excuse. He didn’t know what kind of a game the kid was trying to play, but the Alpha didn’t like it. At all. Let’s smoke this clever little fox out, shall we?

“Any pack connections?” he asked next.

“One of my closest friends is a member of the Ito pack in California. I work with a member of the Blackwood pack, and we get along, I think. That’s it.”

‘Ups-eee’ Peter gloated internally. The ‘that’s it’ was a lie. For a non-trained ear the rest of the truths the boy had given would be enough to hide the lie, but Peter was the Alpha Enforcer. He had a vague suspicion about the nature of the lie _._ The question was – why? What was this Stiles kid aiming to achieve here?

Peter was just going through the questioner, because he didn’t want to be accused of mistreating applicants. He had already decided. The boy had not enough to contribute to the Hale pack. His connection to law enforcement were too low level to even consider, and the Hale pack already had treaties with the Ito and Blackwood packs. The boy wasn’t ambitious enough to be in any use of the pack in the future and despite he had his own apartment and decent salary – for a given amount of decent - compared to the Hale Pack members his financial stability was laughable. His social status and connections was of no use of the Hales. His application was going to be rejected. The boy, however… Peter couldn’t exactly put his finger on it, but there was something about this boy, and the wolf promised himself he would get to the bottom of it before he let him leave the office. A sudden suspicion crept on him. The kid was supposed to be smart. He should have guessed the outcome of this meeting. What was the boy playing at? Peter suspected if would have to make a shot in the dark here, it won’t be too far from the truth. Let’s see…

The Alpha shuffled the kid’s papers some more.

“Any significant other? Boyfriend, girlfriend, spouse?” He asked next.

Stiles shook his head.

“No, I have found my soul mate, but I’m testing him to see if he’s worth my time”.

Peter’s head shot up and his eyes narrowed at the boy. ‘Oh, really?’ he thought to himself, but didn’t voice it out loud.

So, this young man had found his soul mate, which was incredibly rare on its own – unless one pays a ridiculous amount of money to a professional matchmaker - and instead of jumping on him he was _testing_ him to see if he was worth his _time_. A part of Peter was almost incensed on the behalf of the said soul mate. From a werewolf’s prospective, soul mates were a gift, they should be adored and cherished. And this… boy… should know that!

Stiles shrugged again and elaborated.

“I just want to know if he would choose me if I wasn’t his soul mate. I want him to choose me for _me_ , not because of some mystical magical mumbo-jumbo. I need to know if what I am, what I have, and what I have to offer is enough to get his attention.”

God, save Peter from human stupidity!

“And what do you have to offer?” Peter’s question was harsh, because – what?

“I have built a decent life for myself” Stiles shrugged. “I’m not swimming in money, but what I have is enough for my future mate’s and my needs, and I also have enough to be sending some money to help my dad. I have a stable job, I have good friends, both here and back at home. I’m loyal to a fault to the people that earn my loyalty. I’m smart, my IQ is 159. I have a good career and good prospects in front of me. I have built a stable life for myself here in New York, one of the most expensive cities in the U.S. I’m inviting him to share my life and what I have built. I’m giving him the keys to my castle. I want to know if what I have built is enough for him on its own.”

And that was when Peter’s wolf decided to stir in approval. This sounded almost like a werewolf courting. ‘Oh, really?’ Peter thought. The problem was, if the Alpha’s suspicions were true, the kid was evidently doing everything backwards. His face darkened even further.

“Do you understand fully what you are admitting and who you are admitting it to?” he growled. “I am an Alpha werewolf. For us, werewolves, mates are sacred!”

The young man just shrugged.

“And I am human.” He simply said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Peter demanded.

Instead of backing down to an Alpha’s authority, Stiles’ face darkened in challenge.

“It means you are getting all concessions and giving away none!” he spat back. “You expect people to play by your rules, to give you leeway on every turn, and why? Because you have a wolf inside? This is not enough of a reason for me.” He stated. “You wear human faces, walk around in human clothes, make human noises, and use human made technology. And yet you act like you are superior! What are we - your slaves?”

Peter blinked stunned at the boy’s vehement response. Well, well, well, the kid had a backbone. This was cementing his vague suspicion into something substantial. The predator stirred inside Peter.

Also, the Alpha was reluctant to admit the kid actually had a point from a _certain_ perspective. Interesting. _Very_ interesting. Let’s see how this will play out…

“So what, you want us to act like you, humans, are our superiors?” he growled.

The kid laughed.

“No, nothing like that. I just want you to meet me half way. I’m making concessions for your werewolfiness, do me the same courtesy and make concessions for my humanity.”

‘Concessions, huh’ Peter thought ‘I’ll show you concessions.” The Alpha now wanted very badly for his suspicions to turn up being the truth behind the kid’s motives… And that was a _very_ curious reaction on its own.

“Some would say, not ripping your throat out is concession enough.” Peter said more calmly.

“Nope, this is not a concession, this is common sense and self-preservation” Stiles rebuffed. “You are not killers, you are not monsters. You are werewolves.”

Peter gave him a long assessing look, like he was seeing the kid for the first time. In a manner of speaking, he was.

That was when the door opened and Talia and Laura walked in. At the sight of the young man they both frowned.

“Why are you still here?” Laura Hale asked. “Both me and mother told you ‘no’ already! What you have is not enough to contribute to the pack. We don’t want you!”

The boy’s scent soured, but… it was coming out dimmed and muddy, like something was suppressing it.

‘Aha!’ Peter thought to himself. Things are adding up – in the Alpha’s favor in such a quaint and unexpected manner! After the entire day of utter tedium, he got _this_ in the end as a reward! How delightful!

Stiles turned to her and nodded with a grim expression.

“I need to hear it from him, Alpha Hale. He is an Alpha too, an independent Alpha of the Hale pack, just as you are.” And with those words he turned to Peter, while both Talia and Laura scowled at his back. Apparently, the boy had applied and gone for an interview with both of them.

Peter could see the boy already knew what his answer would be. He sighed, displeased he had to give it anyways. He didn’t want to – for his own reasons, but it needed to be done – again for his own reasons, and not the reasons Talia, Laura and even the kid could even start to guess. But he needed the boy off-balanced for his trap to work.

“I’m sorry, Stiles, but what you have to offer to the Hale pack is not enough to consider you as a member.”

Stiles stilled for a moment, not even breathing.

‘Another piece of the puzzle just found its place.’ Peter thought.

Then the kid asked.

“So you are rejecting me because I don’t have enough money, social standing or connections to be in any use to you?” he wanted clarification, and his voice trembled with anger and disappointment. Peter could smell the desolated resignation that filled the room, and the scent was too _dispersed_ to ignore.

“Yes, I do.” He stated. This needed to be executed perfectly if Peter wanted to trap his pray.

“As an Alpha of the extended Hale pack, I reject your application. You are not suitable candidate to be a member of the Pack. You don’t fit with our membership policy”. He finished somewhat harshly. Also, he was still angry with the human for challenging the mate concept. He had an ulterior motive now, of course, but he had to be absolutely sure, before he showed his hand.

Stiles nodded, and his eyes shined with tears for just a split second, and a faint scent of paint spread in the room, before the boy gathered himself.

Peter almost had him! This reaction was strange by itself, but the boy must have known this would happen. He stated it himself, he was smart, he should have had researched the Hale pack, and he had known the answer before it had come. Why did he hoped things would be different? Peter was almost certain he knew the answer.

“Why do you so desperately want to be part of the Hale pack, Stiles? You had interviews with three of the four Alphas?” which sprang the most important question of all. The trap was set, the kid just needed to take one final step. Peter could almost taste his victory. He went for the throat. “And why didn’t you go to an interview with Derek?”

Stiles answered just the last question, playing perfectly into Peter’s hand.

“Derek would have taken me into the pack right of the bat” he said bitterly, and both Talia and Laura snorted at his comment.

Gotcha! The last nail at the kid’s coffin. Finally! Peter smiled darkly to himself with immense satisfaction. He had waited for this moment a long, long time!

‘You think you are clever, kid?’ he thought. ‘You think you can cheat the system? I’ll show you clever, and I’ll show you how it’s done’.

“Would you like to know why I really declined your application, Stiles?”

The boy was still shaken by the rejection. He was falling apart and trying not to show it. Stiles barely managed to get himself together to look Peter in the eyes but couldn’t speak, just shook his head ‘no’.

Peter smiled at him wolfishly, almost vindictively – all teeth. He was telling the boy why he rejected him whether the kid wanted to hear it or not! Testing his mate! The goal of him!

“I rejected your application, because you’re ending up Hale pack anyways. And I have to appease Talia. Also, I want you just for myself for now. I’m not a big fan of sharing, you see.”

Stiles just gaped at him, the wolf’s words beginning to compute slowly in his mind. He was a smart boy, he would catch up soon enough.

“What are you talking about?” Talia demanded from behind Stiles.

Peter stood up, walked across the desk, reached for the still stunned boys hand and ripped the charm bracelet off it.

The room suddenly flooded with the scent of mate and pack and pain and confusion. Talia and Laura squawked in surprise and Peter almost laughed at the sound, but he had better things to do. Like taking care of his mate’s pain and confusion.

“Remind me to teach you how to cheat the system properly later, mate. For now, I think we have other things to discuss.” He said mildly.

Twin incredulous squeaks ‘Mate?!’ came from behind them, but Stiles was looking at him wild-eyed.

“You knew?” the boy asked in a barely audible whisper.

Peter gave his young mate almost a gentle smile.

“I have known Derek’s best friend is my mate for a while.” He allowed himself to smile tenderly down at the whiskey brown eyes. “I just waited for him to gather his courage and approach me.”

His smile change into a wicked grin.

“Imagine my surprise and indignation finding you here, and having the goal to test _me_.”

And without breaking eye contact with his mate, Peter addressed his sister and niece.

“Talia, Laura, would you leave us alone, please? My mate and I have _a lot_ of things to discuss. Some _concessions_ have to be made.” And then he addressed his mate, rising an eyebrow in a query. “Meet you half way, you said? I can do that.”

Peter went to pour himself and his mate two tumblers of his favorite, ridiculously expensive cognac. The occasion was fitting. The cognac, he noted, had the color of his mate’s eyes.

There was a click of the door, Talia and Laura had left.

Peter turned, glass in each hand. Stiles was watching him warily, myriad of emotion swirling in his eyes, myriad of scents swirling in the room.

Peter placed one glass in front of his mate and went to sit back down behind the desk.

They looked at each other, no one speaking. Peter sipped his drink. ‘This is what ultimate victory tastes like’ he thought, not looking away of Stiles darkening eyes.

The scent of his mate’s irritation was starting to prevail over the other scents in the room. Peter just waited him out.

“Can you be any more smug?!” Stiles finally threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

Peter just chuckled, and took another sip of his drink, savoring his triumph.

Stiles’ mood darkened even further.

“How long have you known?” he demanded.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“That Derek’s best friend is my mate? Two years – more or less”.

Stiles jaw dropped. Then he blanched.

“Oh, God, Derek have known this entire time, hadn’t he? That’s why he dragged me to that matchmaker and forked the ridiculous amount of money for the fee!” he facepalmed.

Peter chuckled at his mate.

“Yes, Derek have been trying to play Cupid for two years now.”

Stiles face reddened in anger.

“Then why the charade? Why you acted like you didn’t know who I was when I entered the room?”

Peter shrugged.

“Because I didn’t.”

Stiles was confused.

“You didn’t look me up? That’s the first thing I did when I found out!” he sounded almost hurt.

Peter shrugged like it didn’t matter.

“Simple werewolf biology. If I had lay my eyes on you, even on a photo, I wouldn’t have been able to wait – for more reasons than one. You’re a smart boy, don’t get stupid on me _now_. Besides, I’m an apex predator, kid. I never chased a thing in my entire life. Do you think I chase cute little twinks? No, Stiles, _they_ chase _me_.”

The scent of Stile’s pain and humiliation exploded in the office. That would not do.

“When I really want something, Sweetheart, I lay in wait. I construct the perfect ambush, so I can be beyond sure my prey won’t get away, ever. So that’s what I did with you."

The scent of pain and humiliation reseeded a little, but the anger was back.

“So you waited for _me_ to come to _you_ , is that it? You - finding me, is beneath you, is this what you’re saying?”

Peter gave him a reproachful look.

“I’m meeting you half way here, Stiles”. Then something entrancingly dark crossed his face and his eyes started glowing the deep alpha red. 

“If you think for even a second, that now that I caught you, I’m letting you out of my sight ever again, you are sorely mistaken” and because of his mate’s confused face, Peter exhaled, got himself under control and explained further.

“You weren’t ready until now, Stiles, otherwise you would have come get me at any point from the moment you found out who your mate is up until now. You didn’t. Instead, you build your… castle, you said? To offer me the keys? I will be addressing all your inadequacy issues, Sweet boy, don’t worry, and _every_ person who let you feel inferior and not worthy will suffer. I’ll make sure of that. Starting with my sister and my niece” Peter vowed darkly.

Stiles was incredulous.

“Are you saying I…” then he stopped, in loss of words. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying” Peter patiently explained “that I don’t give a flying fuck about what you _have_. _You_ , yourself, as a person, is what matters! I don’t care if you live on the street or if you’re richer or better connected than Bill Gates. It doesn’t matter. You _are_ my mate. Nothing else matter!”

Stiles started to open his mouth but Peter raised his hand.

“I don’t want you because of a magical mystical mumbo-jumbo. I want you because you are perfect for me. Cliché or not - you _complete_ me, Stiles, physically, emotionally, intellectually, personality-wise! There is no ‘you and me’ any more, mate, there is ‘us’ now, ‘us’ as a single unit. Us against the World. You don’t need to bend backwards to ‘deserve’ me!”

The last bit was said with such a contempt that it left Stiles breathless.

“You, the way you are, is what make you my perfect match, my mate. The magical mystical mumbo-jumbo just makes it easier for us to find each other.”

Peter stopped for a second, reassessed his mate’s mood and added.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate your courting gift, Stiles. I find it endearing. What you tend to forget, however, Sweet boy, is that I am an Alpha. Moreover, I am the Alpha in our relationship. I’m the one who is supposed to do the courting and providing, not the other way around. And now I finally _can_.”

“But you didn’t choose me because…” Stiles started to argue.

“Yes, I did!” Peter cut him short vehemently. “I choose you because of who you are. Who you are _is_ what makes you my mate, not the other way around!”

“But you reject-” Stiles started just to be cut off again.

“Of course, I rejected your application!” Peter exclaimed, and his eyes started glowing red again. “I’m an Alpha werewolf! Do you honestly believe I _want_ to share you with the pack? With your friends? With that overgrown Cupid-wanna-be idiot I call ‘nephew’? With your own father? Stiles, I do not, I repeat, I _do not_ share! Anything! Ever! If it was up to me, I would have locked you in a safe room and throw away the key, so no one can even look at you! You are _mine_! And if there is something in this world that is completely and solely mine – that’s you! It goes both ways, by the way, but that’s not the point! The point is, no one else can have even a tiniest bit of you!”

He was practically growling through gritted teeth at the end, and his fangs were out.

Stiles stayed silent, waiting for Peter to calm down again. The boy’s eyes were narrowed, and judging by the scent, he was thinking hard.

“And this is why you waited two years?” he asked finally.

Peter sighed.

“You said it yourself - concessions. I know what you did is a very human thing to do. You humans have this irrational need to constantly prove yourself. This was something you needed to do to be happy. So I let you. I knew you’d come to me when you’re ready. I’m happy you did it, but I’m happy it’s finally over.”

Then the Alpha frowned.

“Testing me was an unpleasant surprise, though. Why did you do it?”

The boy blushed.

“Because Derek said you’d pick me no matter if I was your mate or not.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

“Derek is a dumbass!” he exhaled with feeling, and Stiles giggled.

“Why is Derek a dumbass?” the boy asked.

Peter moaned, all-suffering.

“Because it’s a catch twenty-two! I will pick you every time no matter if you are my mate or not and this is what _makes_ you my mate!”

 

 

 

 

                                   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my story. There is one think I didn’t want to clarify in author’s notes in the beginning. Also, I’m not sure I have given it a proper explanation in the story, because, okay, I know you have guessed what was going on from the start, but it really didn’t sit well for me, especially considering the previous version of the story is fresh in my mind. So here it is.  
> Peter never looked for Stiles and never looked him up, because, as it is stated in the text – simple werewolf biology. In my head cannon, once a wolf find their mate, they are incapable of having sex with other partners. A two-year long dry spell for Peter would have driven him into a murder-spree, don’t you think? Also, in this story, the “finding” of the mate has to be visual – Peter needs to see Stiles for the ‘mate thing’ to click. Peter had found out Stiles is his mate by catching scent him on Derek, but that wasn’t enough to ‘activate’ the ‘mate pull’, so Peter was able to have a healthy sex life while waiting for Stiles to get his shit together.  
> I’m marking this story as complete – all stories for the Steter week will be marked as complete, but some of them will be having ‘follow ups’ written at some indefinite point. This was a real pain to write – I have big-time troubles writing short stories. So, please, let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
